The commissioning and configuration of a building service system, such as, for example, a lighting system with lighting elements or luminaires and with lighting control units, is a time consuming task requiring the services of, e.g., a lighting control specialist.
From WO 2006/95317 A1, there is known a method for commissioning installed building service devices comprising establishing wireless communication between plural building service devices to determine spatial positions of each device relative to at least three reference nodes by triangulation of the signal. A building services commissioning system generates a spatial position map of said devices based on the coordinates of the determined spatial positions. This map is compared to a building services plan to obtain configuration data for each device. Based on the configuration data, configuration commands that establish which lighting devices are responsive to which switching control devices are issued to each device to commission the system. The switching control devices are, for example, motion sensors or presence detectors, dimmer controllers, or thermostats.